


Snipers See All

by whitedandelions



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M, McGenji Secret Santa, Snipers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-24
Updated: 2016-12-24
Packaged: 2018-09-11 20:04:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9011155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whitedandelions/pseuds/whitedandelions
Summary: As a sniper, Hanzo sees things that others miss.  Such as the fact that the Red Demon, Talon’s newest operative, and their resident cowboy obviously know each other.  Thankfully, he isn’t the only one who notices.  Widowmaker/Hanzo friendship.





	

**Author's Note:**

> For muddabooshit's prompt: Talon Genji (preferably in his Oni skin bc... why not) reuniting with Overwatch McCree
> 
> I had so much fun with this prompt! :D Thanks for the lovely prompt ^_____^. 
> 
> Still trying to get McCree's voice right...it's so difficult :( hope it's alright still!
> 
> please enjoy ^^
> 
> (and in Genji's voice: MERRY CHRISTMAS!!!)

The Red Demon is a blur on the battlefield.

He’s always there when they confront Talon, cutting down their ranks and getting dangerously close to getting to one of them.  He’s fast, _ridiculously_ fast, and sometimes it looks like he’s flying as he dances through his enemies.

Hanzo has wondered who he is for a long time now, but they have more pressing Talon operatives to worry about.  Reaper and Widowmaker are much more of a pain, and it’s hard enough dredging up info about them to worry about some ninja in a red demon mask.

He had been questioned about earlier about the Red Demon, since the mask is of an obvious Japanese origin, but really they should have asked someone else on their team.

Because as a sniper, Hanzo sees a lot of things that others miss.  He spends a lot of time just scouting the area, after all.  And it’s becoming increasingly hard to ignore the fact that there’s _something_ going on between Jesse McCree and this Red Demon.

He had been there the fight that the Red Demon had first shown up.  Jesse had dropped his revolver at the sight and Tracer had to catch it for him before it had fallen any further since they had been standing on the roof of a building.  McCree had seemed shaken, his normal accuracy shot, and that night, he had been missing.

And now, the Red Demon seems content to seemingly play around with McCree.

Even with the Demon’s speed, McCree’s accuracy should still be deadly.  But all his shots seem to miss, and the Red Demon gets close enough to take down the cowboy.  Hanzo’s hand is already loose on the bow, ready to shoot if needed, but he’s seen this enough to know that McCree’s actually in no danger.

His suspicions are proven right when the ninja just dodges around McCree, deflecting any harmful projectiles aimed at the both of them, and in one notable occasion, even playfully shoving the man.

To anyone else, it looks as if they’re fighting, but to Hanzo…it looks more like an intricate dance.

It continues until McCree, with a slight smirk on his face, puts down his hand to his side, obviously intent on using his signature move.  The Red Demon leans back and when McCree shoots, the ninja easily deflects it with his sword.

And that should be the end of McCree as they know it, but the bullet flies past the cowboy, the force of it causing McCree’s hat to go askew.

McCree grins, and then the Red Demon is gone, intent on going to take down someone else.

McCree stares after the Talon operative as he fixes his hat and Pharah lands next to him, startling the cowboy.

“Jesse!” she cries, her helmet going up to reveal her worried face.  “Are you alright?  That was dangerous!”

McCree just tips his hat in response, “Me in danger?  You don’t have to worry a bit, darlin’.”

And Hanzo frowns, and stews, because there’s _something_ going on between these two and he’s going to get to the bottom of it.

* * *

“You missed,” Widowmaker remarks when the Red Demon lands next to her.  He turns to face her, his garish painted mask clear in the daylight.  “A lot,” she continues, somewhat petty, and the Red Demon shrugs in response.

“He is fast,” is the Red Demon’s reply, and that makes her eyes narrow, because Jesse McCree can roll yes, but he is _not_ fast compared to the ninja.

“You are up to something,” she says, and they fall into silence as the Red Demon casually throws a few shuriken at enemies slowly creeping up at them.  And maybe it’s the ease at the way he does it makes her scowl, and she slowly starts to move her sniper rifle until it’s trained on McCree.

The Red Demon stiffens next to her, “Is he fast enough to dodge –” she starts, and startles when her vision is suddenly obscured by the Red Demon.  He’s holding his sword in his customary deflect position and that nearly gives her a heart attack as she quickly moves her sniper rifle away.  She has no plans to die today, especially not to her teammate.

“You will be wise to leave Jesse McCree alone, Widowmaker,” says the Red Demon, and then he’s jumping off the building, leaving her alone.

“The bastard,” she snarls to herself, and she promises herself that she’ll find out exactly why the Red Demon holds the cowboy so dear.

* * *

Hanzo’s just climbing the building when he notices the grappling hook.  He aims an arrow as the owner of said grappling hook lands on the building and she stares at him when she lands on her feet, her blue skin nearly luminescent in the moonlight.

“Hanzo Shimada,” she says, and he nods.  “I am not here under Talon.”

“You are still a villain,” he accuses, and she shrugs.

“I work for myself, as do you.”

He frowns, because she isn’t wrong, and he lowers his bow since she is making no move to pull out her own weapon.  Hanzo is many things, but he will not strike down an enemy in cold blood.

“Why are you here?”

She stares at him, before tilting her head, her lips curling into a smile.  “I believe we are tailing the same people.”

“You are following the Red Demon.”

“And you, Jesse McCree.”

He puts away his bow, suddenly feeling some camaraderie with the fellow sniper.  She too had seen things amiss.  He feels a strange urge to commiserate with her.

The feeling must be mutual because Widowmaker’s face also reflects his exasperation.

“They are ridiculous,” he eventually says.

“Completely obvious,” continues Widowmaker.

“And we are going to find out the reason why.”

“Correct,” says Widowmaker.

Hanzo has to resist the urge to smile as they lean over the edge of the building together, scanning for their respective marks.

* * *

Jesse knows Hanzo’s suspicious.  He can’t really blame the archer though since Genji and him are the furthest thing from being covert.

But still, there’s no way he’s going to let Hanzo ruin this.  It had taken the two of them a long time to figure out a system and an even longer time to get Jesse to forgive Genji, so he isn’t going to let some pesky sniper figure everything out and report them to the higher-ups.

He had only decided to return to Overwatch for Genji, after all, and it had soured him quite a bit to realize that Genji had never come back.  That he had ignored the recall.

It had been brutal to learn of the reason why.  He had _recognized_ Genji even dressed as the Red Demon, having remembered hearing about it from Genji.  It had been like a punch in the stomach to learn that Genji had joined _Talon_ instead of Overwatch.

That night, Genji had come to him.  There had been shouting, even some tears on his part, but it had become clear that Genji was only there to keep an eye on Reaper.

On Gabriel.

And that had been a shock, learning that Reaper had used to be Gabriel.  Someone had to keep an eye on his past Commander and unfortunately it had been Genji sent off to be the double agent.

And after that particular fight, Genji had come to visit him every night he could, aided by his teammate’s translocater.

And eventually, Jesse confessed his feelings – feelings he had kept hidden from their first time in Overwatch, and Genji had returned them readily. 

It’s laughably easy to get under Hanzo’s radar.  Jesse’s simply changed into some more modern clothes – leather jacket and no hat, regrettably, but Jesse’s sure he still pulls it off.

Genji seems to think the same, because his armor’s missing and his scars are covered up with foundation.  He’s wearing his eyeliner, and a small smirk, and he easily accepts Jesse’s greeting kiss.

“Howdy, darlin’,” he whispers when he pulls away, and Genji’s eyes crinkle in his mirth.

“Hanzo following you?”

“Widowmaker following _you_?” he counters, and Genji throws his head back and laughs.

“She’s not happy with me,” he admits.  “I almost killed her today.”

“You or herself?” he asks, and Genji grins.  “Your deflection skills are _annoying_ ,” he points out, “I don’t blame her for trying to kill you.”

“She was trying to kill you,” says Genji, his eyes gleaming, “and _no_ _one_ is allowed to do that.”

He feels tingles of pleasure as Genji’s overprotectiveness rears its head, and he snuggles closer to his ninja boyfriend.  “We’re enemies, you know,” he says, and Genji frowns, about to protest, when Jesse locks his fingers with his.  “But thank you kindly.  Now about that dinner date I was promised, darlin’?”

Genji stares at their interlocked fingers for a while, a soft smile forming on his face before he lets McCree tug him into the main street.  They’re intermingled with the crowd before Genji brings Jesse to a stop, tilting his head up to look upward.

Up above, the two snipers bicker angrily as they look for their missing marks. 

The couple take in the sight for a few moments more before Jesse’s stomach growls, reminding them of their original destination.  “Food,” he reminds his boyfriend, and the two of them walk off, hand in hand.


End file.
